This rose cultivar is a seedling of the unpatented variety Blue Moon resulting from a cross with Angel Face (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,792) made by the inventor at Livermore, Calif., in the course of breeding procedures carried on with the object of producing a lavender tinted rose having a good bud and high productivity combined with the fragrance of Angel Face. This seedling was discovered by the inventor in 1972 and since it appeared to have the characteristics being sought, it was asexually reproduced by him, by budding, at Livermore, Calif., and propagated through successive generations to test its retention of the novel character first observed. Continued propagation of this cultivar at Pleasanton, Calif., and at Hamilton City, Calif., has demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.